so much more
by Azureroses
Summary: celeste never thought that her stay at fenzwick academy would be different than any other school, that is until she met felix. how can being around this badboy make celeste feel so wrong, yet so right? read2 find out. this has nothing to do w/ naruto
1. enter stage left: hot guybadass

New story…intro for So much more

Character

**Felicity Valencia:** Age:16

School: Fenzwick Academy( a private high school for gifted teens) (a sophomore)  
special talent: ? unknown

Friends: Layla, Chris, Kyle, and Makenzie

Likes: drawing, the rain, playing around with her friends, reading, and other fun things

Dislikes: cocky, arrogant, stuck-up rich kids, cheeseburgers, and homework

Reason for enrolling in the academy: recommended highly by a very powerful person, wasn't really given a choice.

Personality: loved by most, sweet, genuine, outgoing, is emotionally strong, very reliable

**Layla Hazman: **Age: 17

School: Fenzwick Academy (a junior)

Special talent: dancing (ballet and hip-hop)

Friends: Felicity, Chris, Kyle, and Mackenzie

Likes: heavy metal, boys who play the guitar, and ramen

Dislikes: dumb jocks who think they own the school, and players

Reason for enrolling: auditioned for a play on Broadway and got referred to Fenzwick

Personality: loves to party, hard-working too, reserved sometimes but loves to speak her mind

**Christopher (Chris) Ellison: **Age: 16

School: Fenzwick Academy (sophomore)

Special talent: guitar, girls, and special effects

Friends:Felicity, Layla, Kyle, Makenzie, and Felix

Likes: grunge music, heavy metal, watching television, and messing around with stage effects

Dislikes: preppy girls who annoy him, pop music, and people who can't accept weirdo's like him

Reason for enrolling: was forced into it by his parents who want him to apply himself more

Personality: bipolar, sometimes is really lazy, other times he's energetic, funny, and comic relief

**Kyle Burgison:** Age: 16

School: Fenzwick Academy (sophomore)

Special talent: super genius

Friends: Felicity, Chris, Layla, and Makenzie

Likes: being challenged in school, soccer, and girls

Dislikes: bullies, easy classes, and jerks, also Felix

Reason for enrolling: thought that applying here would challenge him academically

Personality: shy, sweet, serious, and awesomely smart

**Makenzie Reivin: **Age: 17

School: Fenzwick Academy ( junior)

Special talent: soccer and other various sports

Friends:Felicity, Chris, Kyle, Layla, and Felix

Likes: cute boys, sports, and pop music

Dislikes: guys with long hair, social problems, bossy girls, jerks, and rainy days

Reason for enrolling: got scouted by the school and received a full ride scholarship

Personality: hyperactive, always up for doing something, fun, sweet, loyal, and loving

**Felix Anderson:** Age:17

School: Fenzwick Academy (junior)

Special talent: drums and singing

Friends: Chris and Makenzie

Likes: heavy metal, eyeliner, Felicity, and messing with people

Dislikes: preps, whores, Kyle and pop music

Reason for enrolling: got kicked out of his last school for unknown reasons and had to come here

Personality: outgoing, funny, sarcastic, sly, loves music but hates people who are posers, loud

Chapter one

"First day of school already eh?" Chris joked half-heartedly as Kyle, him, Layla, and I took our first steps into the castle of doom, also known as school. We all stopped to admire the familiar grounds of Fenzwick Academy, noting happily that everything looked the same as it did the year before. Looking around, it seemed like time had just frozen all in place, waiting for the day that all Fenzwick students returned back to the place of their studies.

"Good to be back, don't you think so?" Kyle whispered timidly to Layla and I. Nodding our heads simultaneously, I could tell that Layla and I were thinking the same thing. Kyle needed to step out of his shell this year, and since he's always been so shy, it was especially hard for him to socialize. Poor Kyle,' I thought sadly, looking over at him and feeling very empathetic towards him, I promise I won't abandon you, after all, you're one of my best friends. Feeling someone poke me in the back, I quickly snapped out of my little daydream.

"Uh, earth to Felicity, Felicity, do you copy?" Layla shouted in a mock astronaut voice. She giggled, leaving me even more confused to what was going on in the first place. I looked around our little group, waiting for someone to clue me in, but with no avail. Layla was too busy laughing at my befuddled expression, Kyle was staring at the floor, his face newly red, and Chris, unlike Layla, was trying rather unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter.

Chuckling inwardly, I turned to Kyle and innocently asked, "What?" with the cutest face I could muster. I almost felt guilty watching him turn an even brighter shade of red, but it was instantly rebuked by him excusing himself to go settle in his dorm. "Uh, uh, s-sorry," he stammered, running down the boys' corridor. Dang.., I thought, thoroughly impressed, he's a pretty fast runner.

"What was that all about Felicity?" Chris asked with a piqued curiosity. He raised his eyebrows and started wiggling them in emphasis, which just made Layla and I burst out in a renewed laughter. Suddenly Kayla stopped laughing, and put on a serious face. "Yeah, what was that all about huh?" she inquired. Oh crud, and oh so quickly I'm on the defensive...

"Well, you see…" I started, not quite sure what to say to say, "ummm…". All of a sudden, my heart stopped, and I almost died. My eyes had wandered back towards the boys' corridor, and to the main attraction that was stopping my show. He was beautiful all right, in a manly sense of the way anyway. His black hair glistened with a healthy sheen that complemented his pale white skin magnificently. Not only that, but, as if he could sense me watching him, this amazing creature slowly rotated to face me. Shocked by his actions, I hastily glanced away, only to find Layla and Chris staring at me in awe.

"What?" I asked again, for the second time today. It bugged me a little to see two of my best friends give me googly eyes, especially since I didn't know why they were behaving so.

"W-well," Layla stammered to give me an answer, "it's just that Felix Anderson, _the_ Felix Anderson, is staring right at you". For my best female friend, Layla was pretty good at stating the obvious, which somehow, I always seem to miss.

"Really?" I questioned without the slightest bit of sarcasm. Apparently it was true, because Layla gave me that "go get him" look, and pushed me towards the hot stranger. What I wouldn't quite call apprehension, but more like a cross between extreme nervousness and anticipation filled my body like adrenaline. As I closed in the distance between us two, I finally got up the nerve to look up. Bad mistake. His gorgeous blue eyes grazed over me live a typhoon slowly crashing over an island. Shuddering, I wondered why I felt like turning back so badly. No, I can't turn tail now, he is way too hot to run away. Well, at least reasoning with myself was making me a little more confident.

This mysterious boy was just two feet from me, me, Felicity Valencia! Act natural!

After eyeing me up and down, this lovely piece of man candy spoke in a voice that could've moved a rock to tears.

"Hey," he muttered, moving a little closer so I could hear him. For the first time I noticed how muscular his arms were, and how intimidating his gaze was. 'Respond, respond, respond, respond already!' I thought frantically, trying unsuccessfully to keep my composure.

"Wow," I blurted out unexpectedly, "you know, you have the most beautiful blue eyes I think I've ever seen." It was true too, I felt like I was drowning in those mystical enchanting pools. Something about him gave me the feeling that I would be seeing a lot more of this Felix guy, whoever he was. Slowly, it dawned over me about what I had just said. My eyes widened considerably as I replayed what just happened in my head. What! I internally exploded, did I seriously just say that out loud? Great, I thought sarcastically, not only did I just embarrass myself in front of one of the hottest guys I had ever seen, but now I was rambling inside my head. I seriously don't think this could get any worse.

"Hm that's interesting," Felix chuckled. Okay, apparently things could get worse. He stepped closer again, this time looking me in the eye with a cold stare that was somehow strangely attractive. He grabbed both my arms and managed to pin them above my head without any resistance from me. At this point I was blushing harder than usual, and Felix didn't break his mask of indifference. He lowered his face so that his mouth was inches from my ear, than whispered, "What would a girl like you know about me?" I couldn't believe how rough and gravelly his voice sounded against my ear, just the sound of it made me feel so vulnerable.

"Nothing," I admitted sheepishly, feeling my face redden more than I would've wanted. I looked down shyly, feeling his stare on me. Moving away, Felix gave me a disinterested smile, and walked away grumbling something under his breath. I covered my face to keep everyone from seeing me blush, this Felix guy was really starting to get to me. I actually managed to somehow make my way back to my friends, stumbling and tripping a couple of times along the way. Note to myself, prolonged exposure to Felix Anderson results in a dazed attitude in which the affected person becomes clumsy and inexcusably irresponsible for their actions.

"Well?" Chris screeched in a well done imitation of a twelve year old girl. He even went so far as to jump up and down and squeal even more. If I were an anime character, I swear I would've sweat dropped the minute he squealed.

"Wow Chris," I said, giving him a blank stare, " I swear if I hadn't of met some of your girlfriends, that would have convinced me of your gayness." *note to everyone, I love gay people so no offense* Layla and I laughed as Chris put a fake hurt expression on , then he started laughing too. Wow, I thought, a little relieved, they sure do get distracted easily. Pretty soon we were all taking notice on how full the first floor greeting room was getting, so we agreed to find our rooms and get settled. "Call me as soon as you're done," I yelled at them, running up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

Making sure that I was out of sight of both Layla and Chris, I continued up the rest of the stairs slowly. I had an intuitive sense that there was a lot more to Felix than he was letting on. I finally reached the floor that my dorm was on, and started walking down the corridor. The teal wallpaper and baby blue carpeting lining the floor and walls sang of familiarity to me, as did the oak doors lining the hall. Stopping for a short second, I reached into the pocket of my purple skinny jeans and took out the crumpled piece of paper that was my schedule.

"Let's see, room 23, hm?" I mumbled to myself without looking up. That's the same room I was in last year, go figure. As I sauntered over to my room, I noticed there was loud angry rock music emanating from it. Cautiously I opened the door slightly, then pulled it ajar when I saw a guy sitting on my bed. The same guy, in fact, that I had just encountered in the main floor boy's hallway.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, completely blown away.


	2. my room mate is who now?

Kyle shifted around noisily, fidgeting with his hands ever so often, which I had to admit, was a little annoying. On the other hand, Chris was just sitting their disinterestedly, looking as nonchalant as one possibly could in his situation. Even so, I watched in anticipation as Chris just looked around when Kyle started speaking again.

"It's just, you should've seen the way he was so close to Felicity man," Kyle continued to complaining, "I've never seen her react the way she did. It was weird." Wow, I murmured, quite beside myself at the moment. Did I really look that out of character when I was with Felix? I decided to put this idea under wraps for further investigation at a later time, for now I needed to focus on the present exchange of words.

"Dude, I was watching, I was there, remember?" Chris reminded him in a bored tone. "And anyway, why do you care if they flirt? It's not like she's serious about him or anything." Chris had made an interesting point, I agreed silently. I glanced over at Layla, but noticed she looked just as enthralled and confused as I did. Hm, why does Kyle care so much, I pondered quickly. I was just about to ask Layla when Kyle interrupted.

"That's not fair Chris, you know I like her!" Kyle admitted while blushing furiously. "But it's not like she'll give me the time of day," he slowly acknowledged, readjusting a button on his shirt, "if I could just tell her how I love it when she smiles with her eyes, or the way she never fails to help others in need, I'm sure she would love me too." It didn't hit me about what he said until he finished his last sentence. LOVE?! Kyle did not just say that he loved me, did he?

"Did you hear that Layla?" I whispered furiously, disbelieving even my own ears if it meant I was right. She just stared at me with her jaw hanging open, eyes wide with fear. "I'll take that as a yes then," I said uncertainly, looking at the floor instead of at the boys for the first time. How awkward can today get, I thought uncomfortably, wanting to just crawl back into bed and just forget about today's events. But that unfortunately wasn't going to happen, well more likely, couldn't happen right now. Hastily I questioned if I could ever love Kyle more than a friend, but suddenly, my thoughts turned instantly to Felix. Felix, with his hypnotic eyes and overly friendly attitude, the same person who I never thought to room with in the first place. Great, I groaned inwardly, now I just felt more confused than before, which wasn't the best sensation in the world.

Before I knew it, Chris and Kyle were talking again, but this time it was so softly I couldn't overhear. Time for plan b I guess…

"Hey guys!" I purposely yelled a little too loudly. I don't know where this conversation between Chris and Kyle was going, but I did know I wanted to stop it before I did hear something else I wasn't supposed to. Both boys turned their heads to glance at me with startled looks. Layla gave me a baffled look before joining me in walking casually over to the guys. Both Chris and Kyle gave me awkward smiles and greetings before starting up a new conversation about their dorm and dorm mates, which didn't fool us one bit. I was beginning to learn that I needed to choose my words very carefully, because depending on what I said, either Kyle would be mad at me for eavesdropping, or he would just ignore me and pretend like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"So," Layla started, sending me a cautious glance, "who has their schedule, and is mine the only one that officially sucks?" I tried to catch her attention by laughing nervously and messing up my hair a little, but that plan failed miserably. The only thing that resulted out of my failure were two weird stares coming from Kyle and Chris' directions. Slightly embarrassed, my eyes once again fell to the floor as a noticeable blush crept across my face. That so wasn't worth it, I thought disappointedly, all right, time for plan c. Just thinking about how this was going to play out made me grin a little. Feeling quite smug with myself, I discreetly winked at Layla and Chris; I confidently strode over to Kyle, mocking Felix's earlier actions.


	3. stuck in a tunnel with felix?

Before I could put my devious little plan into action though, Dean Harris' voice rang through the room, with a little help from the p.a. system.

"Attention all students, it is now 9:00 and time for all students to head back to their dorms. Curfew will be enforced starting today, so you have exactly ten minutes before teachers begin handing out detentions. That is all." And with that announcement, the frantic struggle for survival began. The whole school seemed to break out in excited chatter, pushing and shoving their way through the crowd in order to get back to the respective dorms. However, I just kept glancing at Kyle, my eyes transfixed to his brown eyes that seemed smothered with happiness whenever I talked to him. Feeling a little uneasy about the mounting silence and tension between us, I turned away and gave a small wave before leaving.

While I was fighting against what seemed to be the rest of the schools female population, I could feel his stare burning holes through the back of my black t-shirt. What's gotten into you Kyle, I wondered, truly unsure. I had the feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time Kyle was going to admit his feelings for me. This just made me feel like I was going to have an anxiety attack at any moment.

"Felicity!" a familiar voice cried as I was besieged with the task of going up the heavily crowded stairs. Layla? I thought tiredly. No, her voice wasn't that masculine or deep, but that could only mean…

"Are you deaf or just a glutton for getting trampled by hundreds of girls?" Felix asked, his voice sounding irritated and low. Jeez, I remarked, quite impressed, he even looks great when he's fuming with anger. Just look at the way his lip curls downward when he's scowling, or the way his blue eyes flash with fury; now that's what I call sexy. Wait a minute, I stopped myself quickly, unwilling to continue what I had been thinking moments ago, what am I doing? Felix's voice unexpectedly broke through my thoughts, "Well?" he asked impatiently. I took a few seconds to compose myself, and then responded as capably as a tired sixteen year old could.

"What do you want Felix?"

He looked stunned I had even asked him that, so I rephrased the question more nicely, "I mean, what's up?" Felix snorted, grabbing my hand before I could even ask what was going on. He didn't say another word as he led me back down the stairs and to a door I've never seen during my stays at Fenzwick Academy. Despite not knowing where we were going at all, I felt strangely okay with that and being with Felix. Maybe it had to do with the fact that I had a long day, or maybe it was merely the fact that his hand felt so right grasping mine. Right now though, I didn't really care to know, or want to know for that matter. As I lifted my eyes from the union which was our hands, I noticed we had entered the unfamiliar door, and were currently heading down a dimly lit hallway.

"Where…where are we Felix?" I stuttered when I had gathered enough courage to even talk. Felix paused for a minute, looking unsure as to whether he should tell me or not. Finally he just shrugged as if it was really no big deal.

"This is Verna hallway; it hasn't been used since the 1990's so that's why you haven't seen anyone in here." Suddenly he twisted around, now facing me. Felix let go of my hand, which left me feeling apprehensive and anxious to what was going on. Not letting go of my gaze, he gently cupped my face with both hands, his blue eyes softening, appearing to be considering something. Once again, I was completely aware of two things happening; one, Felix was touching my face. I sensed my cheeks turn warm as this processed in my head. Secondly, Felix's blue eyes were dreamy and hypnotic, which only meant one thing for me; embarrassment. Shyly I glanced away, not wanting to get caught up in his transfixing gaze.

The feel of Felix caressing my cheek with his thumbs woke me up from my inward deliberation. It was so soft it almost felt loving, which I considered to be out of character for him. "Wow," I murmured mellifluously, "that feels nice." Like I didn't have a choice, I felt my eyes being drawn upwards towards his. I gasped quite audibly when I noticed his expression; Felix's eyes were closed, but the creases in his lids indicated it was because of pleasure, not pain. He was smirking, which secretly made me swoon. Feeling a unexpected surge of boldness, this time I was the one to close the distance between us. I cautiously took the two steps that divided the space in between us. Remembering the little stunt he had pulled this morning, which had almost made me have a heart attack, I smiled.

Standing on my tip-toes, I leaned in towards Felix's ear and seductively whispered, "Why can't I ever control myself around you?" Abruptly, I became very aware of his short bursts of breath on my neck, surprisingly, that just made me feel surer of my next move. Right as his beautiful eyes were fluttering open, I took both his hands and placed them on either side of my waist. Swiftly, before he could question my audacity, I closed my own eyes and placed my lips on his. A spark seemed to form as he roughly grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to his body. I could feel him smirking against my lips, which just made me want to laugh. As he kissed me back gently, I felt myself melt into his arms. But then I remembered, I was kissing a boy I barely knew, but was extremely attracted to, in a musty old hallway, probably breaking curfew. Great, I groaned inwardly, feeling myself pull away from his kiss, my kiss.


End file.
